The invention deals with a lower, that means in high reduced, cyclone heat exchanger for preheating of powdered raw material, where the exchanger is consisting from a set of cyclones and which is divided into two parts, a high temperature part closer to the hot gas source and a low temperature part, whereas the high temperature part and low temperature part are mutually interconnected with a interconnecting tube and which are mutually on different height level such a way that the input to the low temperature part is situated lower as the output from the high temperature part.
The up to now known cyclone heat exchangers have in regard to their serial sequencing of individual cyclones and their functionally necessary height difference a considerable building height what poses high demands both to the structure and to assembly of equipment, and also to their operation and maintenance. An other indispensable disadvantage of high structure is the necessity of observation of design and building limitation at realization of the system in area with higher seismic activity. At some constructions the problem of excessive building height is solved at the expense of increasing of dimensions of technologic equipment and to tile prejudice of fluent material and gas movement during the technological process.
It is also known the construction according to patent application (PV) no. 4319, which partly solves the problem of excessive building height or the problem of undesirable increasing of dimensions of technological equipment by means of division of the system of cyclones to two parts, a high temperature part and to a low temperature part, which are located beside each other whereas the hot gas is led from the high temperature part to the low temperature part with a interconnecting tube, which starts in the last cyclone of high temperature part and ends in the first cyclone of low temperature part. For ensuring tile correct function of the equipment it is necessary to provide on the end of the interconnecting tube a returning loop, which is lying under the level of first cyclone of low temperature part. By this however a part of advantage of decreasing of total height of exchanger is lost and also in the return loop a part of heated up raw material is settled necessarily, by which beside others the capacity of equipment is decreased. For removal of undesired deposit the return loop has to be provided with an appropriate lockable opening which, in regard especially to necessary temperature insulation of the return loop, complicates the construction solution of the exchanger. Beside the above mentioned also the length of interconnecting tube is unprofitably increased.
The disadvantages of up to now realized construction arrangement is in essential part removed by the object of this invention, which is one in height reduced heat exchanger for preheating of powdered raw material, composed from system of cyclones, where the exchanger is divided into two parts, to a high temperature part closer to the hot gas source and to a low temperature part, where each part is composed from at least two serially one after the other arranged cyclones which are on different height level and which are mutually interconnected with a connecting tube of hot gas such a way, that the input of first cyclone is connected to the hot gas source and tile output from each cyclone is assigned to the input of next cyclone, where the output of separated powdered raw material is from each cyclone led to the beginning of the tube assigned to the output of hot gas from the previous cyclone and that the high temperature part and low temperature part of the exchanger are mutually interconnected with an interconnecting tube and the two parts are situated in different height level so, that the input to the low temperature part is situated lower as the output from the high temperature part and that the high temperature part is further provided with a transport tube, which is ended to the tube, connecting the supply of hot gas to its highest cyclone and to which the output tube of low temperature part of heat exchanger is ended.
The essence of the invention is that the lower member of low temperature part is composed from a shaft exchanger where the output of which is ended to the transport tube and where the input part of the transport tube is located under the level of powdered raw material output from the shaft exchanger.
An other essence of the invention is that into the output tubexe2x80x94arranged between the input chamber of rotary kiln and the first cyclone of high temperature partxe2x80x94the input of fuel and input of combustion gas are ended.
The essence of the invention at the end is that into the output tubexe2x80x94arranged between the input chamber of rotary kiln and the first cyclone of high temperature part the input of hot gas and precalcined raw material are ended.
With embodiment of in height reduced heat exchanger according to the invention the advantages of cyclone exchangers divided into a high temperature part and to a low temperature part will be preserved, and same time the disadvantageous loop on their interconnecting tube will be removed. This way the length of interconnecting tube will be principally decreased and namely the necessity of return loop formation on its end before the ending to the first member of low temperature part of cyclone exchanger will be removed. With it also the improvement of heat efficiency of heat exchanger divided to a high temperature part and to a low temperature is connected and at last but not least the improvement of operational conditions is achieved in regard to the fact that in the return loop of known equipment beside others a part of through the interconnecting tube transported powdered raw material is deposited and where such deposit has to be time to time removed and this removal necessarily evoke at recently used constructions the realization of working manholes eventually also in the connected transport means of this interconnecting tube. And as not at the end the object of this invention limits the otherwise necessary heavy work ill with heat and dust loaded environment.